


北美组雷人脑洞30日系列

by Mjula



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Father/Son Incest, M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2020-08-20 16:50:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20231155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mjula/pseuds/Mjula
Summary: 雷人预警！！





	1. 两个程序员的爱恨情仇（？！

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 参鳕康排列组合！抹布预警！

谢伊是一家大公司的普通员工，由于工作原因，时不时能见到老板海尔森。比较巧合的是，海尔森的儿子康纳跟他是同一个大学毕业的，读的都是数学专业，在同一个教授门下混过，尽管年纪相差很大，但仍然算是认识，或者说，谢伊单方面认识康纳。留校的师兄弟都告诉他，康纳是一个很好的孩子，一点都没有富家子的臭毛病。

作为一个超级有钱的大老板，海尔森对普通员工的态度虽然不是和蔼可亲，但是也算是很有耐心了。海尔森对待谢伊挺好，谢伊以为老板赏识自己，工作更加努力了。

有一天，出于巧合，海尔森和他单独在一间休息室里停留，他遭到了海尔森的性骚扰。海尔森试图上他，反抗之下没有成功。

谢伊的内心受到了严峻的打击。他觉得，自己虽然没什么大本事，就是一个普通人（程序员），但是这种委屈不能忍。而且网上有一些流言，说海尔森从前也干过不少这种事。要是把海尔森的行为曝光出来那是为民除害呀。  
于是谢伊报了警。

然而不久后他就遭到了黑帮的人身威胁。为了自保，他绑架了康纳。康纳患上了斯德哥尔摩。两人一起逃到中国，隐姓埋名地过了两年。

最终海尔森找到了他们，谢伊被捉捕归案，康纳也被海尔森领回家了。但是康纳已经无可救药地爱上了谢伊，他每个星期都去监狱看望谢伊，而且努力争取让谢伊早出狱。等谢伊出来之后，康纳领着他偷偷去登记了。

海尔森知道了之后几乎崩溃。他认为自己的儿子不可能真的爱上一个罪犯，康纳肯定是精神出了问题。他找到康纳和谢伊的家里去，谢伊不在，只有康纳在家。父子俩吵了起来，海尔森强奸了康纳。海尔森的经验非常丰富，康纳没反应过来就被上了。事后，海尔森非常悔恨，匆匆逃走了。谢伊回家之后，见康纳失魂落魄，问发生了什么，康纳只是说跟父亲吵架了。

之后，海尔森编造证据，起诉谢伊虐待康纳。两人被迫分开了。谢伊又进了监狱。康纳被海尔森逼得无路可走，只好回家。海尔森希望父子俩的关系能回到从前，想把当初那个算是温馨的家庭还给康纳，但是康纳只觉得毛骨悚然。海尔森对他很好，但是限制他出行，更是绝对不允许他去看望谢伊。某天他们因为谢伊吵起来，海尔森又强奸了他。之后海尔森总是出差或待在公司，几乎不回家了。他仍然派人监视康纳，限制康纳的活动。康纳几乎被禁足在家，依靠研究AI打发时间。某种程度上，海尔森也是为了保护他，因为经历了一系列的事情之后，他有点精神不正常了。

（海尔森给了他很多钱买显卡和CPU。）

若干年后谢伊再次出狱。由于履历恶劣，完全找不到工作，找不到稳定的住处，只能在网上接点私活勉强度日。康纳偷偷溜出来看望他，塞给他很多现金。虽然行动不自由，但是两个码农嘛总是有办法能互相联系。

某天，一个高级夜总会的老板卡珊德拉看上了谢伊，希望他来工作。他说，我不卖身。

卡珊德拉说，没关系，我看你挺壮实的，来我这儿当保安吧。

谢伊进了夜总会就被下药了。完全没有选择的余地。这样过了一段时间，他自暴自弃了，甚至开始觉得夜总会工作也不错。他很受欢迎，很多有钱人喜欢他，成了夜总会的一棵摇钱树。他收入很高，工作比从前在海尔森的公司还要轻松自由。

康纳再溜出来看望他的时候，他说你不用担心了，我有工作了。康纳追问他在做什么工作。他发现很难对康纳说谎，就说自己在夜总会当保安。康纳没那么单纯，当时就猜到了真相。他非常伤心，觉得全是自己害了谢伊。他告诉谢伊，等着我，我要救你出来。

而谢伊在夜总会混得风生水起，跟卡珊德拉几乎成了哥们。卡珊德拉把夜总会的秘密告诉了他。原来这家夜总会专门刺探上流社会的情报，借此获取暴利。获得的利润成立了一个基金会，用来支持贫困者的生活。有一天，卡珊德拉把他派到某富豪的海滨小别墅，让他在聚会上接近某大人物。正是海尔森。

卡珊德拉计划除掉海尔森。卡珊德拉给他看了很多海尔森为非作歹的证据，包括他差点被强奸那回事。

谢伊陷入了矛盾。他不能拒绝这个任务。虽然他自己不太在乎海尔森会如何，但毕竟海尔森是康纳的父亲。想到海尔森曾屡次作恶又逃脱惩处，他最终认为应该借此机会为民除害，只要别让海尔森死掉就好。

于是，时隔多年，谢伊竟然主动向海尔森献身了。

海尔森嘲笑他，当初那么高冷，现在却变成了一个可以随便操的婊子。在花样繁多的sm过程中，谢伊收集到了需要的情报。海尔森也猜到了谢伊的老板是谁。

这期间，康纳很久没有联系他，某天忽然给他发消息说，我有办法了，我搞到了足够的钱，我们俩可以移民到外国，无忧无虑地过一辈子。

谢伊说，你父亲不可能放任我们的。

康纳说，只要他死了就好了。

谢伊当时就震惊了，他不敢相信康纳真的想杀死父亲，觉得只是康纳一时激动。他知道康纳精神出了点问题。

谢伊的任务开始之后半年多，卡珊德拉的计划开始收网了。某个凉爽的傍晚，海尔森把谢伊叫到天台上看晚霞，喝酒。海尔森忽然对谢伊说，卡珊德拉其实是一个敌对组织的领袖，这个组织计划除掉他已经很久了。海尔森给谢伊展示了很多跟卡珊德拉相反的证据，告诉他，虽然卡珊德拉的组织致力于打击大资本家，改善下层民众的生活，但是由于经费来源的问题，实质上沦为了个别势力的枪手。海尔森表示自己是资产阶级的改良派，恩格斯也是贵族出身的不是嘛。他说自己在推动税制改革，将会向富豪征收高额税款，以此促进社会的公平。卡珊德拉正是因为这个才想弄死他。

谢伊问，你告诉我这么多，是想让我给你干活吗。

海尔森说，不，你什么都别做就行。我可以保证你后半辈子过得很好。

谢伊又问，你的儿子呢？

海尔森说，那不是你应该关心的问题。

谢伊陷入了煎熬。卡珊德拉和海尔森听起来都很有道理，还有个无辜的康纳夹在中间。

最终他想通了，什么国家大事不是他一个平民百姓该操心的，他还想接着活一二十年呢。他现在就想救出康康，然后俩人私奔到天涯海角。他已经搞不清楚自己对康纳到底是什么感情了。一开始绑架康纳的事儿好像是上辈子发生的。但是，他有一个很坚定的想法，就是康纳这么美好的孩子不应该搅进这种浑水里。他非常后悔，后悔自己一开始把康纳扯进来了。本来以康纳的天分是能在高校拿到教职的，结果乱起八糟的事搞下来博士都读不成了。

而这个时候，康纳已经联系到了卡珊德拉。康纳认为自己和谢伊这么惨，全是海尔森的错，只要海尔森死了一切都会好的。

卡珊德拉的这一边，筹备到了关键时刻，她联系谢伊，要他配合行动。通话中，谢伊犹豫了。卡珊德拉马上认定他不能信任了，把他也列入了目标当中。但是表面上她不动声色地安慰了谢伊，所以谢伊没有起疑。

这时候，他满脑子都是想办法脱身，再把康纳带走。

很快，康纳又联系了他，他很高兴，刚要把逃跑计划告诉康纳，康纳却说我已经有办法杀掉海尔森了，你现在给卡珊德拉干活，我们刚好可以配合。

谢伊急了，说，你不应该掺和这些事，而且，你父亲要是死了你会后悔的。

康纳说，抱歉，你教训我教训晚了。要不是他咱们早就可以长相厮守了。

谢伊说，他是你父亲……

康纳：哈，父亲。他强奸过我，两次！

康康愤而下线，谢伊抓狂了。

他想离开海尔森的别墅，被拦住了，带到海尔森面前。海尔森说，你不能走，你在我这里反而更安全。卡珊德拉打算连你一块除掉。我在她那里也有暗桩的。

谢伊说，你管我死活干什么，你这个强奸自己儿子的变态！！！

但是海尔森就是不放他走。他不知道的是，海尔森其实仍然喜欢他，海尔森也对往事充满悔恨，打算这回的事过了之后就随他们俩去了，乐意在一起就在一起吧。海尔森也知道康康参与了刺杀的策划，只恨卡珊德拉非得把自己儿子牵扯进来。他也在策划针对卡珊德拉的行动，他不能输，因为他输了的话卡珊德拉不会放过康纳这个好用的爪牙，谢伊也会死，谢伊死了康纳会伤心。然而他完全没想过自己死了康纳会不会伤心。

海尔森一直避免出门。但是，有一个出行计划他无法取消。到了这天，他用自己当诱饵，引出卡珊德拉。袭击果然发生了，场面一度十分混乱，他看到卡珊德拉被打中了，他一度以为自己成功了。

有人在他背后开枪了。

警察很快赶到了。现场有多人伤亡。海尔森当场死亡。谢伊和卡珊德拉受了重伤，被送往同一家医院。康纳去医院探病，在卡珊德拉的维生装置上动了手脚。卡珊德拉死了。

几个月后，谢伊逐渐开始康复。完全恢复健康之后，他回到了曾经的公司工作，只不过现在他的老板变成了康纳。

海尔森名下的几家企业和巨额财产都归了康纳。康纳实际上认为卡珊德拉的事业很有意义，但是她的方法不对劲。结果，他走上了海尔森曾经的道路，成为了一个资产阶级改良派，而他在中国学会的屠龙术也派上了用场……

END


	2. 身世坎坷海昭君

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一个ABO设定的纯狗血，英雄母亲海尔森预警。

爱德华·肯威是一个霸道总裁，对儿女要求都十分严格。詹妮弗·斯科特毕业后不久就进了家族企业，被爱德华当作继承人培养。年纪比较小的海尔森被送到美国学经济学。

到了美国，海尔森第一次品尝到了空气的香甜和自由的味道，他认识了很多新朋友，比如吉欧，谢伊，连恩，门罗，等等。他爱上了吉欧，甚至偷偷生了一个孩子。但是他的所作所为瞒不住父亲，爱德华愤怒地要求海尔森回国，跟吉欧断绝关系，孩子不许带回来。

迫于各种压力，海尔森只好回国了。

他刚走不久，谢伊跟过来了。第一次见面，谢伊就爱上了他。

爱德华已经给海尔森找好了新丈夫，来自法国的另一个霸道总裁查尔斯·多里安。海尔森虽然不情愿，依然尝试跟查尔斯相处，结果两个人很合得来，结婚后，生活非常幸福，有了小孩亚诺。好景不长，一家三口在法国旅行时出了事故，查尔斯死了，不到两岁的亚诺失踪了。

祸不单行，几年后，爱德华被合伙人雷金纳德·伯奇陷害身亡。珍妮被赶出了公司，凭借自己的一点资产另立门户了。

海尔森陷入了迷茫。最终他决定去美国寻找吉欧，却发现吉欧已经在几年前去世了。这时距离他离开美洲已经过了十年，他的第一个儿子已经十多岁了，现在被一个名叫阿基里斯·达文波特的退休教授当作养子。海尔森在弗吉尼亚的乡下买了房子，把康纳接过来一起生活。痴情的谢伊又跟着他搬回了美国，定居在他家附近。谢伊尝试追求他，但是他态度暧昧。

出于偶然，海尔森得知多年前是谢伊出于嫉妒杀死了查尔斯·多里安。这下他们连朋友都做不成了。海尔森警告他，以后再也不许出现在自己面前。谢伊不敢不听海尔森的话，黯然离开了海尔森居住的小镇。

时间过得很快，转眼康纳到了读大学的年纪。他在校园里遇到了来自法国的留学生亚诺，两个人陷入爱河，彼此都觉得非常合适，见了家长，就等亚诺毕业结婚。谢伊突然出现，说，你们俩其实是半兄弟，你们都是海尔森·肯威的儿子。亲子鉴定的结果表明谢伊说得没错。

康纳不能接受自己跟弟弟睡了，可是他又确实喜欢亚诺，于是陷入了煎熬。亚诺倒是觉得无所谓，但是他们还是分手了。

海尔森找到了失踪多年的小儿子，悲喜交加。

后来，不明真相的亚诺跟谢伊在一起了。亚诺继承了海尔森的美貌，长得楚楚动人，性格活泼，非常可爱。经历了多年求不得的谢伊一度认为自己找到了真正的幸福。

康纳悲痛欲绝，离家出走。

海尔森知道了凶手谢伊跟自己的儿子在一起了，心态崩了，去找谢伊理论。两个人吵着吵着动起了手，亚诺试图拉架，受了伤，不治身亡。

海尔森和谢伊都非常悲痛。葬礼的那天晚上，他们俩不小心上床了。

另一边，康纳听说了亚诺的死讯，急急忙忙赶回来，刚巧赶上两个长辈的事后现场。康纳简直气急败坏，当场打了谢伊一顿，并且声称再也不认海尔森这个父亲了。康纳去坟前祭奠了亚诺，就离开了，没有一点留恋。

如今海尔森几乎失去了一切。他的父母都不在世了，曾经深爱的女人早已死去，丈夫也去世了；两个儿子一个死了，另一个离开了他。他非常爱他的孩子们，这样的结果让他无法接受，他终日愁眉不展，以泪洗面。这时，谢伊说，现在你只剩下我了，我们可以再生一两个孩子，我们仍然有机会过得幸福。执着追求之下，海尔森终于答应了他的求婚。

谢伊终于得到了心仪了大半辈子的美人，可是命运并没有就此放过他们。内心深处，海尔森仍然无法原谅谢伊。他们的婚姻并不幸福，时常发生婚内强奸。海尔森无法忍受这样的生活，离开谢伊，去一个修道院出家做了修道士。

海尔森离开之后不久，谢伊死于一场枪击案。

后来，康纳在旅行中途径一个风景很好的修道院，在一群身着黑袍的修道士里认出了父亲。修道士的黑色兜帽下，依稀可见海尔森仍然美艳出众的容貌，让人不禁遐想当年他是怎样的风华绝代，谢伊曾经为了这容貌去杀人。

此时康纳已经是一个是一个面带风霜的中年人了，海尔森的头发也全白了。夕阳下，父子二人相对无言。

END


	3. 人生赢家鳕

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ABO.

海尔森·肯威是一个知名的Omega企业家，成功人士，除了早年不幸丧妻之外人生过得顺风顺水。他早已从往日的悲伤中恢复过来，把精力投入到工作中，如果你蹲守在华尔街，一定能看到他那副笔直的身板和标志性的红头绳。  
  
从现有的图像资料看，自从海尔森成年后，三十多年来，他一直在头发上绑一根细细的红色发带，有时是丝质的，有时是皮质的。人们对此有很多猜测。可能只是他的某种个人爱好吧。  
  
由于海尔森对事业的投入，不可避免地，他有些忽视了儿子康纳。母亲去世后，康纳成了单亲家庭的孩子。父亲给他足够的钱，给他请了很多家庭教师，让管家带他去世界各地游玩，总之想方设法地让他过得充实，可是这些都比不上父亲的陪伴。小时候，康纳最期待的就是父亲回到家，把他揽进一个香香的怀抱。  
  
整个世界向来不缺乏议论他们的人。比如，很多好事者包括媒体时常询问海尔森作为一个事业有成的单身Omega如何平衡工作与家庭，工作这么忙孩子的教育怎么办，您虽然事业成功但是无法关注孩子的成长是不是很遗憾，您平时的穿搭有什么技巧，您对当季新款的铂金包怎么看，您单身十多年了什么时候考虑结婚要不要二胎等等。  
  
海尔森：我想打人，但是又得保持微笑，好气哦。  
  
（他真的揍过一次记者，把人打进医院了。）  
  
他本人虽然没把这些当回事，可是康纳毕竟年龄小，听别人念叨多了就往心里去了，对海尔森就有点苦大仇深，觉得父亲总不在他身边是父亲的错。偶尔，海尔森出差时把他带在身边一块玩，他总是表现得很冷漠，但实际上内心深处是很高兴的。  
  
一场金融危机改变了一切。  
  
席卷华尔街的灾难令无数亿万富翁顷刻间倾家荡产，海尔森不幸成为了其中一员。  
  
突然间，日子变得非常难过。他拥有的除了天文数字的负债，就只剩下康纳了。  
  
没日没夜地忙了很久之后，他第一次回家，康纳给他开了门，他埋进康纳的颈窝里，多年来第一次流泪。年轻的alpha刚满二十岁，个子已经比他高了。这天晚上，父子俩坐在沙发上互相拥抱，海尔森靠在康纳的肩膀上哭了很久。  
  
父子俩的生活变得很拮据。原本他们习惯了随意挥霍，如今格外难过。  
  
破产之后，所有人对他态度大变。以往那些恭维他的人不再理会他，跟他谈笑风生的朋友全都躲着他。不停地有人骚扰辱骂，打电话、发邮件威胁他和他的家人。康纳忽然对他产生了很强的保护欲，总是嘘寒问暖，找借口赖在他旁边。  
  
众叛亲离之时，一个名叫谢伊·寇马克的alpha接近了他。  
  
实际上他很久以前就知道谢伊这个人，一个经营农副产品生意的。多年前，他们在一次酒会上认识，之后一直保持着断断续续的联系。都是谢伊单方面联系他，短信、电子邮件或者在他的社交网站上点赞评论，偶尔寄来一些明信片和贺卡。谢伊似乎想追他，也可能只是想做朋友，他实在太忙了，和他套近乎的人太多，他没有精力管这些闲事，谢伊发来的消息和信件全都跟广告一起进了垃圾箱。他只留下了一张明信片，能看出来是在北极拍摄的，天空极蓝，海面有零零碎碎的浮冰，谢伊站在一条小船上，船底下是一头白鲸的巨大身影。这张照片构图和意境都很好，有幸留在了海尔森的书架上。  
  
明信片的背面写着一句话：来北极观鲸吧！大鲸们都好可爱！！！~~  
  
还有一个笔触颤抖的笑脸。  
  
康纳问过他照片上的人是谁，他回答：好像是一个搞农业的，我也不太熟。  
  
谢伊给海尔森打了电话，这么多年来第一次打电话。海尔森倚着窗台听他絮絮叨叨，走到书架前，把那张明信片捏在手里，端详照片中人的脸。  
  
他检索了谢伊的资料。谢伊是一个小企业主，做着一点小生意，目前尚可维持经营，属于没被金融危机拍死的幸运儿。他翻了一遍谢伊的履历，心想，这人来给我做部门经理我都未必要他。  
  
谢伊约他出去吃饭。现在他忽然变得颇为清闲，就答应了。于是他们算是开始约会了。海尔森发现自己开始像个小孩子一样成天抱着手机傻笑。他有点纳闷，从前怎么没发现这么个有意思的人。  
  
康纳是心怀警惕的，每次都反复叮嘱海尔森要小心，别被人占便宜。他相当不喜欢父亲新发展的关系，他认为谢伊完全是趁人之危，谢伊跟父亲完全是门不当户不对嘛，以谢伊的条件怎么可能高攀海尔森。但不论他怎么想，海尔森是跟谢伊越走越近了。谢伊甚至来家里做客，手里提着很多礼物。康纳勉强保持了基本的礼貌。他也知道谢伊给了海尔森一些钱补贴家用，他虽然不忿却也无可奈何。  
  
几个月后，海尔森跟康纳拐弯抹角地提到谢伊，问他如果谢伊跟他们一起生活怎么样。康纳不高兴了，逼近海尔森，捏住他的肩膀，质问他到底为什么想跟另一个alpha住在一起。  
  
康纳问，我能保护你，你为什么还要别人？  
  
海尔森说，你是我儿子，那不一样。  
  
但是不管康纳如何不情愿，海尔森还是决定跟谢伊结婚。他们办了一场简单的婚礼，没有人关注，也没什么人到场庆贺。康纳不喜欢谢伊进家门，海尔森就去了谢伊家里住。  
  
康纳独自一人在家，很难过，跑到海尔森的床上去睡，贪恋父亲留在床上的气味。  
  
另一边，海尔森和谢伊新婚燕尔，情投意合。有了谢伊的帮助，生活不那么紧巴巴的了。海尔森变得愉快多了，重新振作精神，积极奔走寻求援助，偿还债务，准备重振旗鼓。几年后，他的公司恢复了正常经营，甚至开始盈利了。谢伊跟着出名了，获得了“抄底专家”的称号。  


NOT END


	4. 魔法少女海尔森

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 极度丧心病狂。向魔法少女小圆致敬。  
没jj美老头预警。

一个月黑风高的夜晚，钟楼已经敲过了午夜，城区的居民早已关紧门窗，熄灭灯烛，街区一片寂静。而此时却有人尚未入睡。  
  
海尔森躺在床上，静静地听着钟声响过第十二下，掀开被子起身，在床前站定。黑暗的室内忽然被光芒照亮，但这光芒不是来自煤油灯，而是他双手间缓缓升起的一个顶端镶嵌蓝宝石的发光金色小棍。  
  
他忽然开口，用一口正宗伦敦腔念了一句由未知语言写成的神秘咒语：魔法——イケイケじちゃん変身！キ☆ラ～  
  
毫无预兆地，华丽弦乐响起，四周亮起金色光芒，白色羽毛纷纷飘落。他身上的酒红色丝绸睡衣化为银色蝴蝶飞向四周，耀眼的白光中，华丽的蕾丝和蝴蝶结凭空出现在他的周身，伴随一阵闪光，他的头发变得长度及腰，一条红色丝带在他银灰色的长发间飘动。音乐逐渐推向高潮，他短短的裙摆在空中飞扬，修长洁白的双腿、腿上的蕾丝长袜以及吊袜带以上的部位全部清晰可见。他抬起包裹在闪光白蕾丝长手套中的右臂，手握金光闪闪的魔杖，随着音乐的节奏，下腰，摆出一个类似芭蕾舞的动作，背后出现一对洁白大翅膀。音乐戛然而止，魔法闪光散去了，只剩下身着一套华丽裙装的海尔森站在房间中央，像宗教画里的圣徒天使一样浑身幽幽发光，长发和周身衣饰无风自动。他走到窗前，竟推开窗户，拢起翅膀，纵身从窗口跳出去了。  
  
从钥匙孔目睹了这一切的康纳陷入了长久的恍惚。就像亲身经历了大地震或核爆的人那样，他的大脑因为过量的刺激而过载了。犹如一台盖格计数器，当暴露在过高剂量的辐射中时，便不再显示读数，指针静静地停留在0刻度。  
  
后来，他完全想不起这天晚上他是如何回房间，上床躺下，睡着的。  
  
第二天，父子二人像往常一样坐在餐桌两边吃早饭。海尔森看起来相当正常，西装和衬衫像往常一样整洁完美，头发梳得一丝不乱，用一根红丝带在脑后固定成一束短马尾，左手无名指上戴着那枚纪念爱人的蓝宝石金戒指。总之是一个非常正常的英俊绅士，看不出一丝谜之闪光和花边短裙的痕迹。  
  
康纳心中翻江倒海万马奔腾。他清清楚楚地记得昨夜看到了什么。那不是噩梦或者幻觉之类的，因为他挺有自知之明的，知道自己的脑子就算有病了也捏造不出那难以名状的玩意。  
  
海尔森是一个写短篇讽刺小说的作家。和他亲近的人才知道，他跟这个国家里的大多数人有不一样的信仰，他是一个无神论者。从记事起康纳在就跟在他身边，自然接受的是无神论的教育。这件事几乎给康纳的三观造成了毁灭性打击。幸好危急时刻中海尔森教给他的批判性思维和科学精神没有掉线。太过蹊跷的事情肯定不会是表面看起来那样，一定有隐秘的内情。当真相揭晓时，神秘色彩自然会褪去，让整件事情回归到理性的领地中来。  
  
从此，康纳心中有了一个死结。无论何时，他只要一闲下来，一闭眼，眼前就会出现那天晚上的海尔森，那些不知从哪来的音乐、闪光、羽毛、成堆的丝绸和花边，还有那根镶宝石的金色小棍子。按照神秘学的说法，那应该叫魔杖吧？穿着闪闪发亮裙子的海尔森开始造访他的噩梦。一连多日，他夜不能寐食不下咽，连海尔森都注意到了他的憔悴。某个下雨的夜晚，他被大雨敲打窗户的声音惊醒，凝视着黑暗的天花板时不知怎么他忽然发现了一个了不得的事情。  
  
海尔森的裙摆飞起来时，裙子下面的白色蕾丝内裤露出来了。内裤前面是平坦的。  
  
康纳遭到了严重的惊吓。  
  
因为他发现自己竟然接受了这个设定，甚至隐隐有点兴奋了。  
  
他决心逮住海尔森。  
  
他每天半夜在父亲的卧室周围蹲点，目睹了好多次海尔森的华丽变身，连变身的背景音乐都能哼出来了。终于有一天，他攀在海尔森卧室窗外，趁海尔森开窗的一瞬间把老爹摁住了。他想都没想，直接把手伸到了他非常在意的地方。  
  
海尔森手一抖，金色魔杖从他戴着白色蕾丝长手套的手中滑落在地。惊惶之下，他忘记了反抗，灰蓝色的眼睛里充满羞耻和无助。  
  
“这是怎么回事？”康纳颤抖地问。  
  
海尔森终于找回理智，推开康纳，瘫坐在椅子里，短裙堪堪遮住两腿中央，两只翅膀耷拉在扶手上。  
  
“很久以来，我就总在想，或许什么时候我会被人看到。不是从窗口的远远一瞥，而是当场抓住我，拆穿我的秘密，从此我的生活会彻底毁掉……我总是在想如果发生了我该怎么办。你会把我交给警察或者教会吗，亲爱的儿子？”  
  
康纳说不出话来，呆呆地盯着海尔森。不知怎么，这个穿着裙子、惊恐万状的父亲看起来竟然有点……可爱？  
  
“这样也好。”海尔森用手背擦擦眼睛，起身去储物柜前。回来时手中多了一瓶白兰地和两个酒杯。“你一定很好奇我这是怎么回事吧？我告诉你吧。”  
  
他给康纳倒了一个杯底，然后给自己倒了大概五倍的量，一口气灌下去，然后重复了一次，又重复了一次。他把酒杯拍在桌子上，长出一口气，翅膀抖了抖，裹住了自己赤裸的肩膀，就像一只怕冷的鸟。微鬈的长发覆盖住他的后背，发梢和红色发带跟他浑身的花边装饰一起无风自动。  
  
“那是很久以前的事情了。”他双眼放空，仿佛透过时空看到了久远的过去。酒精的刺激让他眼睛湿润，眼圈发红。“你还记得Kaniehtí:io吗？”  
  
“妈妈？”  
  
“是的。那是很久以前的事了。二十多年前我从英国移民到纽约，遇到了Kaniehtí:io。那是一个不太和平的年代，对于原住民来说。现在也不太和平呢。我跟她两情相悦，进行了一段甜蜜而克制的交往。现在想起来，那或许是我一生中最快乐的时光了。毕竟，未来看起来有希望。  
  
“有一个星期天，我照例去她的村庄找她，我们一起去树林中打猎跑马。傍晚时分，蚊子多起来了，我们有说有笑地往回赶。我记得那天我们打到了一头白尾鹿，雄性的，有很漂亮的角。  
  
“村子里出事了，一群白人闯到她的村子里放火，好几栋长屋起火了，到处是烟。Kaniehtí:io当即跳下马背冲进火场救人。我从来没见过那么英勇的人。再也没见过。  
  
“一间长屋的屋顶突然在我们上方倒塌了，当时我在她的身后，我侥幸逃过一劫，可是她被一根燃烧的屋梁压住了腿。我竭力推开那根沉重的木头，把她抱出来了。可是她的腿已经严重烧伤了，还有几处骨折。接下来，我在她身边守了几天几夜，她的状况越来越差。医生也悄悄告诉我，没希望了。”  
  
海尔森停下了讲述，又一次干了半杯白兰地。  
  
“你知道魔法吗？”他抹抹嘴角，接着说，扯起一个悲惨的笑容，“魔法和奇迹都是存在的。只不过你需要支付一些代价而已。曾经我无意中知道了魔法少女和一只白色的会说话的动物。那么现在就是祈求奇迹的时刻了。这是一个奇异的交换机制，某些未知力量帮你实现不可能的愿望，作为交换，你成为魔法少女，从此只有一个使命——跟魔女战斗，直到生命的最后一刻。你肯定在奇怪，魔法少女，既然是少女，跟我这个成年男人有什么关系。那只动物曾经说过，它在我身上看到了很好的资质，如果我愿意，它很乐意试试看。  
  
“结果我的祈祷生效了。所有人都以为Kaniehtí:io活不过一个星期，然而她挺过来了，渐渐康复了，几个月后恢复到跟健康人差不多了，一年多之后，连身上的烧伤疤痕都消失了。  
  
“至于我呢，我夜里寻找魔女，战斗，白天像从前一样生活。我看起来跟从前的海尔森一模一样。可是谁都不知道，我最重要的一部分被拿走了。  
  
“实在太可笑了。那只动物跟我说，男人或许也能成为魔法少女，但是肯定不能继续当男人了。所以它做了一件疯狂的事情，它拿走了我的男性象征，把它变成了一根魔杖，还把灵魂宝石镶嵌在了上面。真是绝妙的讽刺，千百年来男人的身份不正是建立在阴茎上的吗。  
  
“Kaniehtí:io。Kaniehtí:io和我……我们继续交往。可是事情不再跟从前一样了。我没法像从前一样面对她了。我已经不再是一个真正的男人了。我不再是一个完整的人了。她会怎么看待我呢？我忍受不了来自爱人的羞辱和嫌恶。她一旦知道了我的秘密，一定会认为我是一个怪物的。我们没法像从前一样亲密无间了。我不可能作为一个男人给她愉悦和满足了。所以……后来我们就分开了。”  
  
海尔森低着头，用手背遮住眼睛，闪闪发亮的银灰色长发挡住了他的脸。康纳看到他的白色蕾丝手套似乎湿掉了一块。  
  
“就是这些了。这就是我为什么变成了一个半夜穿着裙子在屋顶飞来飞去的老巫婆。你还有什么想问的吗？”海尔森低声说。  
  
康纳沉默了很久，试图消化这个过于离奇的故事。那根金色的魔杖在地毯上寂寞地闪着光。  
  
“我，我是你们的孩子吗？”康纳终于开口问。  
  
“是也不是。实际上你是其他平行宇宙的海尔森和Kaniehtí:io的儿子，不知为何迷路到了我们的世界里，还被我碰上了。或许这就是所谓的命中注定吧。我不带你去找她，是因为这对她来说会很奇怪的。我不想再打搅她了。”  
  
“我是你捡的吗？！”康纳再次震惊了。海尔森的作品里提到过类似“平行宇宙”的想法，父子俩讨论过，所以这对他来说并不是一个陌生的概念。他本以为这只是海尔森的奇思妙想。  
  
“你是我在森林里捡的。你当时在玩捉迷藏，忽然找不到伙伴了，正在哭。你说你来自附近的村落，可是那附近只有一处易洛魁村落的遗址，住在那里的人一百多年前就迁走了。”  
  
“啊……？”  
  
“我不知道怎么把你送回去，后来也没用心研究过。我承认这是我的私心。”海尔森说。“现在你全都知道了。我本来也觉得不可能瞒住你一辈子。我没有脸面继续当你的父亲了。你要是想离开我，或者要我离开……请便吧。反正我已经习惯了。”说完这些，海尔森深深埋头，双手捂脸，肩膀颤抖，像是在哭。  
  
康纳犹豫着，想要安慰海尔森，慢慢把手放在他的背上。海尔森瑟缩了一下，像一只受惊的动物。他的头发又滑又凉，在黑暗里微微发光，像一匹丝绸。他放任自己反复抚摸这头顺滑的头发，就像抚摸一只猫。  
  
“我不会离开你的，父亲。”他说。  
  
END  
  
从此以后，康纳和魔法美老头幸福地生活在了一起。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 海尔森的变身咒语来自静静大佬，感谢大佬！  
盖格计数器的比喻来自执剑人程心，魔法少女海参的年代其实盖格计数器还没有发明（溜了溜了


	5. 游戏机发售导致的悲剧

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 好像没啥预警的，很正常的一篇。

***  
  
凌晨一点，谢伊合紧大衣，走在空旷的街上。实际上现在还没到“下班时间”，但是他刚刚接到了beta玩家的邮件，报告了游戏的一个严重bug，他得赶紧回去改。  
  
早春的夜晚相当寒冷。几颗星星在薄薄的云层后面寂寞闪烁。他把围巾裹得更紧，试图挡住钻进脖子里的寒风。  
  
一辆车缓缓停在了他旁边，降下车窗。“提供上门服务吗？”车窗里的男人直截了当地说。  
  
谢伊停住了，看看男人搭在车窗边的胳膊和手腕上的表，又看看这台车，犹豫了一秒，点头。  
  
车里很温暖，有一股宜人的香水味。谢伊放松身体靠在后座，解开围巾，松了口气。不长的路途中，他只能看到后视镜里男人那双专注开车的蓝灰色眼睛。  
  
“我叫谢伊。”他说。  
  
“海尔森。”男人回答，嗓音像大提琴一样迷人。  
  
Bug可以等等。谢伊凭直觉认为这一单生意不简单。  
  
进了公寓楼，等电梯时，谢伊终于看清了海尔森的脸。他不禁在心里尖叫了一小下。这回免费他都乐意，倒贴钱也可……不过这位富有的绅士怎么可能让他倒贴钱呢！  
  
很快，他被领进了海尔森的家。意外的是，客厅里有个男孩，跟海尔森一样留着长发，深色皮肤，看起来不到20岁，正抱着手柄玩……巫师3。血与酒。  
  
The Slopes of the Blessure. 这个BGM他到哪都不会认错。  
  
“康纳。这么晚了还不睡觉？”海尔森语气中略带斥责。  
  
“啊……？”男孩从猎魔人的冒险里惊醒了，这才注意到有人来了。“几点了……？啊我没注意到……抱歉爸爸，我打完这个就睡！”男孩有些诧异地看了看谢伊，没说什么，继续投入到游戏里去了。  
  
海尔森倒了热茶。谢伊双手抱住茶杯，温暖自己僵硬的手指，低着头，心里有点忐忑。海尔森忽然来到他旁边，伸出手来抬起他的下巴。  
  
“我让你做什么都可以？”海尔森低头注视他。  
  
“是……是的，先生？”谢伊被那双深邃的眼睛盯住，没来由地感到有点慌乱。  
  
“很好。”海尔森满意地笑了。  
  
几个小时后。  
  
谢伊揣着手站在一家任天堂直营店门前的长队里瑟瑟发抖，前前后后都是要抢购新机的硬核玩家、老任粉丝和死肥宅。  
  
太过分了！他怎么可以这样！谢伊欲哭无泪。  
  
海尔森算是有点良心，借给他一件厚大衣和一条披肩。他总算没有冻死，但是却束手束脚，因为这两件衣物一看就贵得吓人。他实在想不通为啥海尔森不能拿出哪怕百分之一的衣服钱来稍微走一下后门之类的？  
  
唉。美男子无论做什么都是可以原谅的。谢伊把脸埋在带有香味的披肩里叹息。  
  
***  
  
谢伊拖着疲惫的身躯，提着两台Switch回到了海尔森的家。快到中午了。他极少见到中午的阳光。按照他的习性，这个时间他本应该睡觉。  
  
一开门，他几乎被光着脚飞奔而来的康纳撞到。  
  
“啊啊啊Switch！！！”康纳兴奋尖叫，“啊啊啊还有荒野之息！！！啊啊谢谢你！！！”  
  
“嗯……没事……”  
  
“你买了两台？”康纳问。  
  
“反正去都去了，我顺便给自己也买了……”谢伊疲惫地说。  
  
欢天喜地的康纳拿走他的那份去拆盒拍照了。谢伊赶紧脱下海尔森的贵重衣服，然后才放松下来（像一条摆脱渔网的鱼），不顾形象地瘫在了沙发上，闭上眼睛。  
  
“谢伊回来了？”房间的另一头传来海尔森的声音。  
  
“…………啊……”谢伊勉强应道。  
  
“太好了。”穿着一套居家服的海尔森慢吞吞地走过来。“你会做饭吗？”  
  
“……会做一些简单的……”谢伊把眼睛睁开一点，然后又睁大了一点。海尔森披散着头发，看起来又不一样了。  
  
“很好。”海尔森赞许地点点头。“午饭时间快到了。你去做饭。随便做什么都行，我和我儿子不怎么挑剔。食材都在冰箱里。”  
  
“什么……？您太过分了！！”谢伊出离愤怒了。“先生，我是公关，不是保姆！！！”  
  
“我加钱。”海尔森说。  
  
三个小时后，谢伊叹着气把一堆锅碗碟塞进洗碗机里。  
  
“你的手艺不错。”海尔森在餐桌旁边说。“累了吧？上楼梯左手边第一间是客房。你去休息吧。”  
  
餐桌另一边，康纳埋头在Switch上，专注地用遥控炸弹炸树。  
  
谢伊关上房门，撸掉发圈，倒在床上，几乎立即睡过去了。  
  
***  
  
下午，谢伊醒来了，感觉几乎没有休息到。他蠕动了一下，觉得床上似乎还有别的东西。他往左边看看，左边躺着一只很大的长毛猫，屁股冲着他的脸。  
  
怎么没发现有猫？……一定是因为房子太大了。该死的有钱人。  
  
他又往右边看看，右边趴着一个海尔森。  
  
“……？”他吓得立马清醒了。  
  
“睡得怎么样？”海尔森的声音就在耳边，低沉而诱惑。“晚饭我想吃土豆泥和炸鱼。”  
  
“啊？……可是，先生，我还有工作……”谢伊躺平捂脸。  
  
“你的工作不就是陪我吗？”  
  
“我不是指这个……我做了一个独立游戏，现在正在beta……我得回去改一个bug……”谢伊解释。  
  
“哦，原来你是兼职呀。”海尔森说。“你会做游戏？了不起。”  
  
“那是我的爱好。”谢伊说。  
  
“这样吧。你回家把电脑搬来吧。我家里有很多硬件外设什么的，你随便用。做完晚饭就可以改你的bug了。”海尔森说。  
  
谢伊晕头转向地答应了。他很难对英俊男人说不。  
  
***  
  
不知道怎么回事，谢伊几乎在海尔森家住下了。客房一角搭起了一个工作台，摆着海尔森和康纳提供的两个屏幕、键盘、数位板、音响等等一系列玩意，那台他亲手组装的老工作站在桌子下面发出令人安心的嗡嗡声。他的游戏正式发售了，一系列测评媒体都给出了不错的评价，如果顺利的话甚至可能开始盈利了。  
  
康纳磨磨蹭蹭地解放了四神兽。晚饭过后，谢伊通常瘫在客厅的沙发里，围观康纳满地图寻找神庙和呀哈哈（克洛格是什么？没听说过），偶尔被人马往死里揍。他自己的那台Switch几乎还没动过。  
  
谢伊渐渐地跟这父子俩混熟了，能一起说说笑笑。有一天，他跟海尔森在天台就着夕阳喝酒的时候，海尔森问起他为什么做现在这一行。  
  
谢伊讲述了自己乏善可陈的过去——家住皇后区，父亲是商船船长，父母早亡，跟着姑姑一起生活。大学在一所不错的学校学习生物专业，毕业后进入生命科学的圣地——冷泉港实验室读博，被黑心导师压榨了七八年。终于毕业后，在全国不同的科研院所做了几期博后，一直在干临时工，根本搞不到教职。蹉跎青春，生活贫穷劳苦，几乎一直单身。  
  
“可能是我太菜了吧。”谢伊自嘲。  
  
“你发的文章其实不错了。”海尔森叹道。“在我读书的时候能评教授了。”  
  
“文章和成果一直在贬值。”谢伊说。“早就人才过剩了。而且申请经费越来越困难。”  
  
“是啊……”海尔森点头。  
  
然后，穷困潦倒之际，一次偶然的机遇，他接触了公关行业，意外地发现他竟然能干得不错。于是他就转行了。工作虽然辛苦，但也没比实验室搬砖更辛苦，最重要的是收入一下子翻了好几翻。他终于搬进了舒适宽敞的公寓，买了新车，也有时间和空间重拾年轻时的梦想了。再然后……  
  
“……我遇到了你。”谢伊说，捏捏海尔森的手。  
  
“人生的选择多么重要啊。”海尔森说，反握住谢伊的手。  
  
“是啊。”谢伊说。  
  
“我以后绝对不会让康纳学生物的。”海尔森说。  
  
END


End file.
